


Melted Chocolate

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Eli pees himself not in a sexual way but here's the warning, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bottom eli moskowitz, shower sex kinda, spit warning, top demetri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Eli sleeps at Demetri's chocolate gets all over Eli, and they fuck.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Melted Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, I put all the warnings in the tags. Nothing too wild, would also like to clarify I'm autistic writing an autistic character.

It was the summer before grade 10 Eli and Demetri already had a pretty rough go of it for freshman year being called nerds, losers, freaks , and deformed which hurt Eli deeply, he always had low confidence regarding his lip. But in the summer everything was better, Eli wouldn’t get bullied as much, of course Demetri would throw in a few little teasing remarks but those mostly just made Eli’s heart flutter, even better the boys had been experimenting this summer, it always started the same watching a movie in the dark where Eli could hide from what was happening, these sleepovers became ever more important as the summer progressed each time Demetri would push their coupling a little further.

On this day Eli’s mum was driving him to Demetri’s for a sleepover, he had his extra pyjama bottoms for when he would inevitably pee the bed overnight, his stuffed chewbacca Demetri had gotten him last Christmas and his blanket. Staring out the window at all the nice houses that were in Demetri’s neighborhood and Eli started to day dream, thinking about going up to Demetri’s room sitting on the little sofa together, eating popcorn, watching movies, cuddling, kissing, drinking pop (which he’s not allowed to do at home) falling asleep together. He smiled into his hand the scar on his lip pressing lightly against his fingers, he shifted in the car seat a little uncomfortable but decided to forget it, and just think about Demetri. 

His mum pulled up to Demetri’s drive way and cut the engine, she leaned over and ran her fingers through his light brown hair, “we’re here baby” she said softly, “thanks mom” he said grabbing the door handle to the leave the car. He walked up to the front door and rung the bell, it was just like Demetri to make Eli wait, Eli started bouncing on the balls on his feet when he realized he really had to pee, it always happened like this he didn’t notice he had to pee until it was getting to be too late. Panicked he pulled out his phone and texted Demetri “I’m here” he waited for a minute which felt like an hour and texted again “pls come open the door I have to pee” Demetri read both the messages and smirked and waited a few more minutes before slowly sauntering down the stairs and opening the door.

He saw exactly what he was hoping for Eli standing at the door arms full of his blanket and his stuffy bouncing a mile a minute puppy dog eyes in full effect “can I come in?” Eli tried to ask normally but it came out quite like a whimper. Demetri opened the door further and Eli scrambled up the stairs. He pushed the bed room door open flung his things down and went to the corner of the room where the bathroom door was, just as he was yanking his pants down and sitting on the toilet Demetri strolled inside “why didn’t you pee before your mom drove you? It’s the logical thing to do you know? To pee before getting in a car to go somewhere.” Demetri always did this, being condescending was his nature. “I didn’t have to go before we left” Eli mumbled looking away from Demetri.

Demetri laughed loudly “that’s okay just hurry up so we can watch our movie, we can finally finish our rewatch of Harry Potter.” 

Eli came back into the bedroom to see that Demetri had all the snacks ready most important the popcorn which was mixed with lots of chocolate just like Eli liked it. Sitting down on the couch together they started at the opposite ends with the popcorn in the middle, as the movie progress Eli inched closer and closer to Demetri grabbing his blanket on the way, soon enough the popcorn was on the side table and Eli’s legs were all over Demetri’s lap, he was about two inches away from sitting directly on his lap.

His blanket was wrapped all around him the corner clutched in his hand, Demetri looks at Eli his mouth parted, breathing a little heavy blue eyes looking like pools of the ocean, _wait_ Demetri had thought they aren’t just extra blue right now Eli was about to cry , Demetri looked back at the screen and realized it was just a couple of scenes before Dobby dies, Eli had a kitkat in his hand and the chocolate was melting, Demetri grabbed Eli by his side and pulled him onto his lap both of them facing toward the TV, Eli shifted around a bit until he was comfortable, his back pressing against Demetri’s chest, head tilted backward into the crook of his best friends neck.

Demetri grabbed Eli’s wrist and brushed his lips against the boy's dusky pink ear whispering “eat your chocolate before it’s melts everywhere”. With a light smile twitching at the corner of his lips he shoved the kitkat two strips into his mouth smearing chocolate all over his lips, scar and nose. Demetri was watching him eyebrow cocked “you eat exactly the same way you did when we were eight”. Eli ignored that little remark and grabbed his blanket which had fallen into his lap, he was just about to put the corner into his mouth when Demetri’s hand caught the blanket fast like a _cobra_ pulling it back away from Eli “really?” he asked skepticism lacing his voice “you’ve got chocolate melted all over your mouth, you’re going to get your blankie dirty” this was said in typical demetri fashion an all knowing tone, that made Eli's pants get a little tight. He shifted in his best friends lap goose bumps appearing on his neck.

A million thoughts were racing through him would Demetri tell him to get up and clean his face, would Demetri leave him covered in his chocolate? Would Demetri clean him up? Lost in his thoughts he almost missed _the scene_ , which scene was that? The one where _Bellatrix with sick cruel interest spread across her face as she flings her dagger at Dobby_ , he always tries not to cry, desperately tries to hold back the tears he feels building in his eyes, the pressure on his chest becoming almost an impossible weight, he gulps his next breath and quickly Eli dissolves, the tears are making thick tracks and his cheeks are getting redder by the moment.

Demetri watches Eli, admittedly a piece of him finds it comforting when he cries that he feels safe to come apart . He feels the anticipation burning in his throat at what’s to come next, Eli needs to be comforted and that always leads to these moment of affection where Eli needs Demetri.

Demetri was waiting for just the right moment to step in, he liked to play this very carefully, step in too soon and Eli would get defensive. Broken away from his thoughts by the sound of thick sobs and choked off breath Eli whined “it’s not fair”

Demetri wrapped his hand around Eli’s shoulder tightly squeezing because Eli liked the pressure “it’s not fair” he said affirmatively, Eli turned his head toward Demetri, eyes big and wet darting between Demetri's own eyes and his lips. Slowly Demetri leaned in pressing his dry lips against Eli’s wet ones and moving his lips softly, he started to lick around Eli’s mouth getting all the chocolate, licking Eli’s scar which made the smaller boy shiver. He was so ashamed of his ugly scar, his deformity but Demetri kept pressing his lips against Eli’s dragging his tongue along the scar he couldn't help but feel elated to be getting this kind of affection from his best friend. He leaned further into the kiss but Demetri kindly said "lets finish the movie okay?" Eli agreed he was feeling rather drained eyes heavy with sleep.

Eli's back was pressed up against Demetri's chest his head stretched backward over Demetri's shoulder eyes closed, breathing deeply, light brown hair sticking to his face. A warm feeling was spreading all over Demetri he was going to enjoy this sleepy hazy moment for as long as he could his own eyes were heavy with the threat of sleep, he reached for the lamp on the side table, they would just nap for a few minutes before his mom called them down for dinner, he pulled the string and shut the lamp off, careful not to wake the smaller boy in his lap.

He lifted the blanket a bit and slipped his hand in to the warm cave his hand landed, resting on Eli's stomach drawing mindless circles Eli shifted so his face was pressed firmly into the dark hair boy's neck. When he shifted Demetri's eyes shot open the warm feeling he had earlier was no longer warm and since Eli had shifted he was able to feel that there was a dampness on his thighs.

Demetri wanted to be as delicate as possible as he certainly was not keen to wake Eli up. Demetri was just reaching for the lamp string when his mom opened the door unexpectedly "Boys dinner will" she started, his mothers back was lit up but in shadows and darkness he could see her wrinkling her nose and eyes darting around the room until they landed on Demetri, giving him the same raised eyebrow look he often served to others she finished in a hushed tone "dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." shutting the door swiftly behind her.

Tugging the lamp string a little too hard the light somehow seemed much more stark then it was just a few moments before. Eli was fake sleeping now, Demetri could always tell the breath was so obviously being forced and he was ridged against Demetri, almost trying to hide away from what had happened. Damage control was in order Demetri's other hand which had been resting on the couch move toward Eli's thigh, at first Eli tried to shift away but soon realized there was nowhere to go and accepted the light rubbing on his thigh. "Eli" Demetri started "Nocturnal enuresis happens, not something to be worried about at all" he started speaking rapidly Eli's hands were going to his face, he always covered that scar when he was feeling embarrassed or ashamed "something we should be worrying about of course is sitting in wet pants, now I don't know about you but once that urine gets cold it's not so comfortable." "Yeah" Eli replied simply it was easier to let Demetri fill the quite room with noise and words what he said didn't really matter but the quick words, jokes and teasing was always able to fill the space during an awkward situation.

Demetri encouraged Eli with his large lanky hand to lay back into the sofa, velvety and soft, once Eli was laying down feet planted and faced turned toward the back of the couch Demetri made quick work of getting up, tossing the blanket onto the floor and stumbling over to his chest of drawers, his back toward Eli, the smaller boy turned his head to look at Demetri he saw those long fingers moving seamlessly around the drawers, underwear, grey sweat pants and a tee-shirt with Ironman plastered to the front Eli knew the shirt well, the graphic was ridiculously big and the pair had spent a whole afternoon laughing at how ironic it was for an Ironman shirt to have the biggest graphic on it to match Tony Starks massive ego.

The set of clothes was tossed on to the bed, Eli lost in his memory about that afternoon didn't hear Demetri speaking to him, his eyes met Demetri's in a spaced out gaze "Sorry" he mumbled once he saw Demetri smirking at him. "Your head is full of cotton balls Eli, it's a good thing we come in a pair or you would probably pickup a port key and get transported directly into Kyler's clutches" he said a light laugh lacing his voice. Eli's mouth twitched and his lips moved into an adorable half smile. "What I was saying was, do you need a new shirt? Mine got a bit wet" the tone was teasing, he was toeing a very thin line with Eli if you stepped just a bit too far you ran the risk of a dangerous outburst but Demetri unbeknownst to Eli loved taking that risk.

Pinching his thumb and pointer finger together he said "but I wasn't sure about you" suggesting he knew exactly weather the shirt was wet or not. Eli shot up into a half upward sitting position eyes narrowing cheeks starting to develop a rose tint. He stuttered out "Are you teasing me?". A twisted bit of Demetri was feeling satisfied with the little state he'd started to put Eli in.

The smirk was threatening to crack into a wild smile so Demetri turned toward the chest of drawers to reply, "Do I have to spell it out for you?" he said putting much effort into keeping his voice toneless and seemingly bored.

"You love to be teased Eli, even if you can't admit that to yourself, which we all know you can barley admit to anything." He reminded him, swiftly adding "You knew you pissed all over both of us, I know you weren't asleep the whole time, but you would rather I stubble across the discovery then simply say what's happened right?" Now the smugness was ever present in his voice the question was rhetorical Eli would rather die than ever give in with words.

"No you'd likely cry, and whine like the child you are" Eli opened and shut his mouth words dying in his throat.

Turning around slowly taking in the tense shoulders rounded toward his chest Eli was deflated. Demetri moved toward him strong, confident he towered over him especially in this position standing. His hand grabbed the back of Eli's neck firmly and slowly cascaded it down stopping when he bumped his fingers into his shoulder squeezing. Rubbing soothing circles Eli's let out a cut off sob "I don't understand" to what Eli was referring to was unknown to larger boy and it had little relevance, Eli often found his own emotions overwhelming. 

Abruptly Demetri remembered his mother coming in, moving quickly toward the door he yanked the knob open and cupped his hand around his mouth to yell down the stairs "leave our food in the microwave we'll eat it later", a beat later his mother yelled back "alright sweetheart" Shutting the door again he popped the little lock button and turned back toward the problem at hand, Eli looked like an angry cat face deep set frown, sighing loudly which was what he did when he thought Demetri couldn't read him.

Demetri rolled his eyes and ignored Eli, walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower on. The bathroom started to steam up and clouds of light steam traveled into the bed room, a dampness sprinkled and laid across Eli's face.

Demetri stuck his head out of the door way peering at Eli, taking in his soft features and lightly parted mouth "are coming Eli? we can have some fun if you get up in the next five seconds" he said slyly. Eli whipped up and off the couch yanking his pants down, wet underwear stuck to him he barely noticed it flinging his pants off of his foot where they got stuck and grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it off as well.

Making his was over to the bathroom door he stopped dead in his tracks he was completely naked and Demetri was still dressed standing in front of the mirror a wolf like grin with what looked like too many teeth turned to Eli, his eyes gliding up and down the shorter boys body stopping at his cock. Being sized up so brazenly made Eli's cock jerk with interest Demetri pressed his lips together trying to hold in the laugh desperately trying to slip out a snort tumbled out instead which triggered a pink blush to spread across Eli's stomach his hands flew to his privates to cover the growing situation.

Demetri quickly pulled his shirt over his head, hair tousled in an effortlessly cool way. Eli was standing in the door eyes darting around the room trying not to look at Demetri so blatantly. Demetri started to unbuckle his belt long fingers swiftly pulling it out of the buckle, leather slapping against is leg lightly, he hooked his fingers into the loops of his pants and they dropped around his ankles kicking them off toward the sink he looked back at Eli, stretched his hand out nodding toward him, Eli moved his hand from his cock and slipped it into Demetri's out stretched one.

Demetri all but gripped Eli's had with the might of god and roughly yanked him into the shower putting him under the head of the stream. Water was running all down his face soaking his hair and making tiny droplets collect on his eye lashes, Demetri ran his fingers through the light brown hair darkening with water before him, pushing the fragments of hair out of the smoky blue eyes that were looking up at him.

Demetri clutched the back of Eli's head Eli shut his eyes and let out a sigh, a shit eating grin broke out on Demetri's face and his other hand lightly brushed against the other boys side slowly he skimmed his hand up Eli's body starting at his upper thigh working up to his hips, rubbing the bottom of Eli's rib cage, knuckles knocking over each rib flipping his hand again so his palm could graze against his nipple stopping to brush his thumb wetly over the swell of his nipple rubbing circles, Demetri watch Eli's face go slack mouth open at that.

Demetri let a light laugh escape his lips, Eli moved his arms from his side clumsily, fumbling to wrap them around Demetri's neck, keeping his eyes shut his hands met around the nape of the taller's boy's neck. Demetri slipped the hand he had holding Eli's head around to cup his ear his other hand moved back down to Eli's hip griping him, and pressed his full lips into Eli's chapped thin lips.

Eli pressed his willowy body against Demetri's, moving their lips together Demetri started to lick around Eli's mouth like he had earlier in the day, grazing the scar that Eli was so self conscious of. Shoving his lips against Eli's with even more force the gaunt boy took in a small gasp and Demetri took advantage of this slipping his tongue into the gasping boys mouth.

Demetri dragged his tongue against Eli's teeth making the wet soft mouth even more pliant, pulling away from Eli's mouth a string of spit and major wetness was covering both of their mouths Eli's eyes were open now his body slack leaning against Demetri looking up at him Demetri's was just staring at Eli, waves of chocolate crashing over the both of them.

Tugging Eli's closer to him while Eli had only one hand wrapped around the taller's neck he turned the shower knob to make the already steaming room even warmer. As he pulled back from leaning over Eli one hand gripping his hip with a busing strength he roughly pressed his wet mouth in to Eli's jaw, sucking and kissing moving across the sharp jaw until he found the pointed chin of his partner moving back to Eli's mouth quickly his kissed those slivers of pink and descended down to the Adams apple which was bobbing up and down beautifully Demetri knocked his nose firmly into Eli's chin and the boy tilted his head back so Demetri could have access to all of his neck. Demetri starting sucking on the Adams apple which cause Eli's breathy moans to become keening. Demetri smirked against the soft neck before him and continued to suck, lick and kiss until there was something stiff and wet bumping against his thigh. looking down he saw Eli's cock brushing up on his thigh precum mixing in with his leg hair, his own cock ever growing.

Demetri looked back up to see Eli staring at him, once Demetri returned the hard stare Eli looked away. A deep blush was spreading all across his body and suddenly he was being shoved against the wall side of the shower, effortlessly Demetri's long arm flicked the handle of the water to be a bit warmer and turned back toward the wriggling boy in front of him holding Eli's hip with one hand his neck with the other he laid a deep kiss upon him then broke away.

Eli leaned his head against the wall for a second and then wrapped both of his hands around Demetri's neck so the taller could hold him, the taller kept his hand steady holding the smaller's side his other hand started caressing Eli's stomach making its way to both their cocks.

He swept his knuckles against the underside of Eli's cock and watched it twitch, grasping the cock in his hand he pumped up and down a few times before rubbing his thumb in soft circles around the head, again pumping up and down rubbing soft circles, Eli was started to feel a deep pressure in the pit of his stomach, his hands squeezing the back of Demetri's neck.

Demetri leaned down to plant of soft wet kiss and when he pulled away pushed his hips impossibly closer to Eli's jamming his thigh between silken legs, their cocks lined up together Demetri took both in his large skeleton like hand and started gilding them together quickly, Eli was shifting trying to escape the over stimulation while also pushing into Demetri. Demetri pressed his mouth to the shell of Eli's ear and whispered "Is it too much? should we stop" he slowed down and started rubbing their precome together waiting for Eli's reply "Keep going Dem" sharp demandingly Eli exclaimed. 

Demetri picked up speed and started moving both his hips and his hand pushing and rubbing their cocks together wetness mixing, Eli was enthralled blush on his chest and stomach an almost angry red his fingers weaved and knotted into Demetri's hair all of his weight resting on Demetri's thigh and the wall Eli started to release, it felt like it was coming too quickly but also not soon enough some splattered onto both of their stomachs but mostly his come leaked down both his and Demtri's cocks. Oversensitive but high Demetri kept pumping, the slippery feeling of Eli's cock getting soft sent him over the edge shooting across Eli's pubic bone. Eli was still coming down from his bliss when he felt a wet forehead pressing against his, then plump lips pressing into his mouth softly, his nose squished against the others and finally his forehead being littered with light kisses. He cocked his head and pressed their lips together exhaling into the taller's mouth.

"Your breath smells like chocolate, gee I wonder why" Demetri said tone snarky eyebrows raised.

"Yeah? Well I think I'll be eating as much chocolate as possible if it means getting fucked like this." Eli replied crudely post orgasm confidence lacing his voice.

"Well okay then" Demetri fired back, smiling into Eli's hairline.


End file.
